


Demi sonnet

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Poème très générique écrit dans le but d'une mise en musique. Mais puisque j'ai puisé mon inspiration dans cet univers...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Half-sonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234495) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



Si je devais vous perdre vous me manqueriez  
Chaque jour de ma vie que je voudrais durer  
Afin de bien pouvoir dignement vous pleurer.  
J'écrirais mes mémoires et vous les dédierais,  
J'entonnerais des hymnes et vous les offrirais,  
A vous, vous qui à jamais détenez mon cœur,  
Mon amour, mon ami, mon amant, mon âme sœur.

**Author's Note:**

> De PAM à FPB bien sûr.


End file.
